The Imperial Remnant
*E.Grievous *Stoopid Ace *DoorNail *Rudeman *Siderz *King Tarquin *Mr Lion |officials = |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = * Kaskus |statsdate = 23rd, February 2015 |totalnations = 16 |totalstrength = 611,051 |monthchange = 49,821 |avgstrength = 38,191 |totalnukes = 136 |aidslots = 64.71% |rank = 90 |score = 2.63 }} The Imperial Remnant is a micro-alliance on the red sphere. It was , as a re-branding of The Shadow Legacy. The protection of TSL by Kaskus was continued under the current name. The Imperial Remnant Constitution Article I: Introduction The Imperial Remnant, henceforth known as TIR was founded by E.Grievous, Stoopid Ace and Doornail on April 4, 2014. It is an active red sphere alliance. TIR like its predecessors is dedicated to the economical, technological and trade advancement of its members. TIR is resolute in its beliefs that each member is of the utmost importance and will direct resources to ensure that all members are taken care of. TIR will not hesitate to use military force in the protection of its members, though it will pursue other non-violent avenues first. Article II: Purpose TIR’s highest priority is as it always will be the protection and development of each of its members. It will bring all diplomatic, military and economic forces to bear to achieve and maintain that goal. Article III: Ethos TIR ethos outlines the disposition in which we earnestly strive to achieve and maintain. Through altruistic and cohesive means we seek to create, develop and maintain a safe, secure, stable and serene alliance, free from both avarice and ambivalence where all members can call their home. TIR will coalesce to foster a friendly and helpful alliance in which to join, work and present the opportunity for individuals to place their input into an alliance which furtively pursues such matters. Article IV: Admission into The Imperial Remnant Ruler Name: Nation Name: Link to Nation: Nation Strength: Past Alliances: CyberNations Forum Name: Your Recruiter: Before being accepted into TIR you must complete the following criteria Before signing up, you must adhere to these basic rules: 1) No member may post pornographic images 3) No member may declare war on another nation without permission 4) No member may spy on another nation 5) Treat fellow members and diplomats with respect 6) If you agree to a 'tech deal' you must stick with it By signing up and requesting to become The Imperial Remnant member you agree that - 1) You are not part of another alliance 2) You are not involved in any wars 3) You are not a target of another alliance 4) You will follow all procedures and laws passed by The Imperial Remnant. Article V: Imperial Remnant Laws By signing up to be a part of TIR, members are agreeing to laws and procedures passed by The Imperial Council. Any member which breaks any of these laws and procedures will be subject to expulsion from TIR , and also may be subject to further action that The Imperial Council deems appropriate. No member will participate in any ‘tech-raid’. The Tournament Edition of Cybernations will satisfy this purpose. No member may declare war on another alliance and/or non aligned nations, without authorisation from The Imperial Council. Peaceful methods will be pursued before open war is declared. No member shall spy on any other alliance without prior authorisation from The Imperial Council. Any member conducting espionage without prior authorization will be immediately expelled. No member is authorised to use nuclear weaponry without prior authorisation from The Imperial Council. The only exception to this rule is if you are attacked with a nuclear weapon, in this case and in this case only, you may use nuclear weapons to defend your nation. Article VI: The Imperial Council The Imperial Council is the main governing body of The Imperial Remnant. The leadership of this alliance is known as a ‘The Diarchy’. In all matters of state The Grand Admiral and High General will have the ultimate authority and ultimate responsibility for The Imperial Remnant. The Diarchy will preside over all Imperial Council meetings and direct the course of discussion therein. They reserve the right to declare war, make peace, and decide upon council promotions and demotions, though they must provide appropriate reasons for such actions. The Moff of Foreign Affairs conducts international relations on behalf TIR. Their responsibilities include the drafting, negotiation, and ratification of treaties and agreements, the management of all embassies internal and external and ambassadors in conjunction with The Diarchy and posting any important or interesting updates on the forum. The Moff of Internal Affairs manages all internal issues and affairs of TIR, bar recruitment. Their responsibilities include reviewing and resolving disputes between members, ensuring compliance with all rules and regulations, monitoring the progression and activity of members, providing assistance and advice to members (trade, technology and finance), ensuring guides are up-to-date and understandable. The Moff of Recruitment is responsible for all recruitment in TIR. They direct recruitment to maximise efficiency, supervising the application process, and denying or accepting new members the former being initiated if a member is seen as a potential risk to TIR. Starting and managing recruitment drives, setting the start-up aid policy, managing the support members receive and brining any concerns to the attention of The Imperial Council. The Moff of Defence is responsible for the organisation of TIR’s military affairs. They are responsible for bringing war and conflict concerns to The Imperial Council and devising stratagems to resolving said wars and conflicts. Article VII: Military, War and Diplomacy All members will have direct control over their military, but are expected to mobilise if a war were to occur, members are also expected to follow orders by Moff of Defence. Though The Diarchy can declare war provided they have supporting reasons, they will bring the matter to The Imperial Council, time permitting for discussion. Intelligence No spying is allowed by any method, especially outside game mechanics. In-game spying is authorized during war times only. All intelligence activities must be brought to the attention of the Imperial Council, so that reports can be used in a capacity to protect the alliance. Tech Raiding "Tech-Raiding" is forbidden in TIR under all circumstances. If you are on the receiving end of a 'Tech-Raid', you must bring it to the attention to Moff of Defence immediately so that the matter may be resolving. Defence and Offence In the event of a member of the alliance being declared war upon, diplomacy will be advocated to resolve the issue, which will involve direct messages being sent to the offending nation to cease hostilities immediately. An apology and reparations for any damage caused will be requested, and provided this is met the issue will be considered resolved. If the nation in question chooses to continue the hostilities and/or refuse to provide reparations then military options will be reviewed and if necessary applied until such time that the attacking nation is no longer deemed a threat. Official Announcements of The Imperial Remnant *April 4, 2014: